Boy Next Door
by pinkpower
Summary: Who is Kimberly chatting with today? Just a little one shot.. So we won't have to go through this inside, Power Rangers don't belong to me


**BoyNextDoor:** Hi Kimberly.

**PinkPrincess16:** Who is this?

**BoyNextDoor:** I'm not telling.

**PinkPrincess16:** Is this Skull?

**BoyNextDoor:** ...

**Pink Princess16:** I knew it!

**BoyNextDoor:** Just kidding.

**PinkPrincess16:** I guess not. Otherwise, you'd probably use that Instant Messaging lingo on me. I like it and everything, but reading normally is better.

**BoyNextDoor:** Whatever you say, Kimmie.

**PinkPrincess16:** Don't call me that.

**BoyNextDoor:** Okay.

**PinkPrincess16:** So are you gonna tell me who you are or what?

**BoyNextDoor:** No.

**PinkPrincess16:** Why not?

**BoyNextDoor:** I have a crush on you and I'm shy.

**PinkPrincess16:** Don't joke around with me.

**BoyNextDoor:** Who's joking?

**PinkPrincess16:** You are, but I will find out who you are soon enough. I'm smarter than people give me credit for.

**BoyNextDoor:** I'm aware. I think you're perfectly capable of playing detective.

**PinkPrincess16:**

**BoyNextDoor:** What are you thinking?

**PinkPrincess16:** Want to get inside my head now?

**BoyNextDoor:** No. I'm just curious.

**PinkPrincess16:** I'm thinking that you're annoying.

**BoyNextDoor:** I asked what you're thinking, not to state the obvious.

**PinkPrincess16:** Geeze. Fine, I'm thinking that some guys sure look hot today.

**BoyNextDoor:** Any specifics.

**PinkPrincess16:** Well...

**BoyNextDoor:** I'm gonna say that it's the guy you like.

**PinkPrincess16:** Like? Love is more of the word, but yes.

**BoyNextDoor:** Wanna come clean?

**PinkPrincess16:** To a complete stranger? I think I'll have to pass.

**BoyNextDoor:** Are you sure? I hear I'm a great person to talk to.

**PinkPrincess16:** All I'll say is that he's wearing green today.

**BoyNextDoor:** Yeah. That's a major hints. There's like tons of people wearing green today. Though, I guess since it's a guy, it narrows it down.

**PinkPrincess16:** I take it you're not Billy or Trini, then.

**BoyNextDoor:** No. Sorry to disappoint you.

**PinkPrincess16:** You didn't. I figured neither of them could have a back-up email in the Media Immersion lab.

**BoyNextDoor:** I guess that makes sense.

**PinkPrincess16:** Do you really like me?

**BoyNextDoor:** More than you'll ever know.

**PinkPrincess16:** I'm flattered.

**BoyNextDoor:** You should be.  
**PinkPrincess16:** What do you like about me?

**BoyNextDoor:** Everything, but if you want specifics, I guess I owe them to you.

**BoyNextDoor:** First off, I love your laugh. It's always genuine and giddy, no matter what mood you're in.

**BoyNextDoor:** Your smile is contagious. It's bright and perky, like you.

**BoyNextDoor:** I love the way the light touches your beautiful, caramel hair. Although, it gives me the strangest urge to

eat a Hershey's bar.

**BoyNextDoor:** Then, there's the way your eyes always shine. I can almost feel all your emotion in one glance your way.

**BoyNextDoor:** Finally, there's your personality. You're a very caring and giving person. No wonder your last name is Hart. Really, I could go on for centuries.

**PinkPrincess16:** You sure do know how to make a girl blush.  
**BoyNextDoor:** Really? I made you blush?

**PinkPrincess16:** Uh huh. I think you're really sweet.

**BoyNextDoor:** I try.

**PinkPrincess16:** Now tell me who you are.

**BoyNextDoor:** I'll stop trying.

**PinkPrincess16:** Why is it so bad if I know who are? It's not like your Jason or whatever. Are you?

**BoyNextDoor:** No.

**PinkPrincess16:** Good, because he's like a brother to me.

**BoyNextDoor:** What about that Oliver kid?

**PinkPrincess16:** You mean Tommy?

**BoyNextDoor:** I guess.

**PinkPrincess16:** Well...no. Quite the opposite.

**BoyNextDoor:** What, do you like him?

**PinkPrincess16:** I didn't say that! I mean, he's Tommy. He's sweet, wonderful, and HOT! One minute, he can't stop

holding me and the next he doesn't even want to be around me.

**BoyNextDoor:** Maybe he's shy.

**PinkPrincess16:** How would you know?

**BoyNextDoor:** One, it's a guess. Two, I'm a guy.

**PinkPrincess16:** Really? I would have never guessed that. Thanks for telling me.

**BoyNextDoor:** Do you like him or not? Maybe I could help.

**PinkPrincess16:** I thought you liked me.

**BoyNextDoor:** I do. Very much, but I want to see you happy.

**PinkPrincess16:** Sorry, dude. I'm gonna find out who you are and claim you as my boyfriend.

**BoyNextDoor:** Good luck with that.

**PinkPrincess16:** I'll need it. Class is over. Gotta go. Bye

**BoyNextDoor:** Bye.

BoyNextDoor has signed off.  
PinkPrincess16 has signed off.

Kimberly smiled and grabbed her blue backpack and left Mr. Smith's room. That smile was plastered there, but she couldn't help it. It was BoyNextDoor's fault.

"Hi Kim." Tommy greeted, catching up with her in the halls.

"Oh, hi, Tommy." Kimberly replied, sounding spaced out.

He quickly took notice to her love-sick grin and asked, "What are you smiling about?" 

"I think I just fell in love." She answered, looking at Tommy.

"How?" He questioned.

"Instant Messaging." Kim said.

"Shame on you, Kimberly. I would think you knew better than to talk to strangers over the internet." Tommy oked, nudging her elbow playfully. "What would Zordon say?"

"I don't know." Kim sighed longingly. "Do you know anybody with an email afdress like Boy Next Door, do you?"

"No." Tommy answered quickly.

"Oh." The pink ranger pouted and walked off.

This would be the first and last time Tommy would ever purposely ever lie to Kimberly again. That was not. All in time, everything would unravel in time. Hopefully, not over the computer, though. On the other hand, she had really seemed to like the idea. No, no. That was far from being romantic and he wanted to impress her. Yep, Tommy was the mystery man, or BoyNextDoor.


End file.
